


Princess

by matomato



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Greg loves to tease him, M/M, Mycroft hate the nickname, Mycroft is a big baby, Now beta'd, Pet Names, Sick Fic, author is awkward at writing fluff, five times fic, implied Johnlock if you squint really hard, mycroft is adorable, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matomato/pseuds/matomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft never like pet names/nick names, he does't even like if people shortened his name but Greg has this one special nicknames that he used just to annoy the politician and he enjoys to see Mycroft reacts to it every single time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Now beta'd need to thanks RSMelodyMelone to beta this story. Can't thank her enough really

It was a sunny day when Mycroft heard the nickname for the first time. He was walking up the stairs in Baker Street intending to ask for his brother’s help with some case he had. Once he opened the door leading to the sitting room he could only blink as there was no trace of his brother or John, but there was someone else sitting on his brother’s arm chair, smiling at him.

 

“Mycroft, fancy meeting you here” Greg grinned, showing off all his teeth at the politician.

 

Mycroft blinked as he looked around the place again before his gaze settled on the inspector.

 

“Detective Inspector, good morning.” He gave the man a small nod as he walked inside the room, standing next to the coffee table near the sofa.

 

“Greg please, and good morning to you too” He smiled, gesturing the younger man to sit down at John’s armchair.

“If you’re looking for your brother, I’m afraid he is not here right now. He and John are out checking something for the case” He explained once Mycroft took the seat, still smiling and his gaze still fixed on Mycroft.

 

“And may I ask why you are here if both of them are out, Ins- Gregory?” 

 

Greg smiled when Mycroft called him with his first name and not his title.

 

“The git sent me a text telling me to come here, said it was something important…” He shrugged. “And what made the British Government come today?” He said teasingly.

 

“I’m not the British Government Gregory, and I’m here because I need my brother’s help for a case” He smiled slightly.

 

Greg smiled and looked at Mycroft, eyes all twinkling.

 

“So, have you decided to accept my offer?”

 

“What offer?”

 

“The one that I asked you last time we met Mycroft. Surely you haven’t deleted that” Greg grinned as Mycroft blinked, stunned at the reminding of said offer.

 

“You were not joking then?”

 

“No Holmes, I’m not”

 

Mycroft stayed silent as he watched Greg, intensely this time. He surely couldn’t grasp the idea of why the older man kept insisting with his offer. Greg sighed when he didn’t get any response after a minute of silence.

“Accepting my offer won’t kill you. I promise I will return you in one piece, Princess” He grinned trying to make Mycroft agree to his offer.

 

Mycroft eyes widened, shocked, at the nickname Greg called him. “I’m not a Princess” He mumbled, face blushed slightly.

 

“Just one date, then I’ll let you go back to ruling the country, Princess.”

 

Greg grinned wider when he saw the pink stain on the other’s cheek ignoring Mycroft’s complaint about the nickname.

 

Mycroft couldn’t deny that he really wanted to say yes to the older man, after all he had been fancying the inspector for some years now. He sighed as he looked down at his feet before he looked at the man’s face. He could see that the man was still smiling, waiting patiently for his answer.

 

“Fine, I accept your…offer...But, stop calling me Princess, Gregory” He stated as the man broke into a full out grin at his answer.

 

“Of course Your Highness. Shall I pick you tonight at seven? There’s a lovely Italian restaurant in town” Greg couldn’t stop grinning as the other man gave him a small nod and tried not to blush.

 

“Trust me, I will treat you right, Princess” Greg gave him a wink as he called him with the dreadful nickname resulting with his cheeks going redder.

The second time he heard that dreadful nickname was after they were in a relationship for six months. He was in his bed having another loud cough followed by blowing his nose. The spring fever had hit him hard this time and he had been in bed rest, ordered by John and Greg. Anthea even banned him from entering his office or his study until he got better.

 

Greg walked into their bedroom with a tray, a bowl of cream soup, a glass of water and his medicine in it . Mycroft eyed the bottle of horrid liquid with much disdain.

 

“Stop eyeing the bottle like it could kill you My” Greg put down the tray on top of Mycroft’s lap, smiling at him.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“W’rse, can’t breathe” He answered as he blew his nose again.

 

At first Greg found Mycroft quite adorable when he started getting the spring fever, the man just turned more docile in his opinion. But now he just wanted his boyfriend to get better.

 

“Well, if you just drink the medicine like John suggested, you will feel better soon” Greg earned a glare that would probably made him want to hide, if those eyes didn’t look so tired and teary after too much sneezing and coughing.

 

Mycroft ignored Greg as he began to eat, he really hated it when he caught the spring fever. He would end up with a runny nose, coughing fit, and sometimes even a high fever. And worse, he really hated to take the medicine. It was a real torture for him.

 

Greg took the bottle and spoon for the medicine and earned a groan from Mycroft.

 

“You have to drink this if you want to go back to work, My”

 

“No”

 

“Come on, Princess I need you take this. Your nose is all red” He tried to coax the younger man to open his mouth, which was clamped shut.

 

Mycroft shook his head as he pulled back away from the spoon containing the horrid liquid that called itself medicine.

 

“It’s not that bad. John even assigned the one with strawberry flavour, Princess” Mycroft glared at his boyfriend when he heard the nickname again.

 

“It is that bad, I can’t even taste the strawberry. And stop calling me Princess” He hissed and shut his mouth again afraid that Greg would just pushed the medicine inside his mouth forcefully like last time.

 

Greg sighed as he waved the spoon gently in front of Mycroft’s mouth.

 

“Princess, open that mouth. You need to get better, the more you refuse to take this medicine the longer you will have to stay in bed away from that office of yours”

 

Mycroft quirked his brow, as if asking if that was the best Greg could do to persuade him. After all he could work from his laptop and phone, although it will take some time but it would work, as long as he didn’t have to take the dreadful medicine.

 

“You can’t be serious!” Greg groaned when the younger man shut his mouth and only watched the silver haired man slowly getting frustrated.

 

“Princess it’s already been a week since you got sick. Surely you want to get better and cuddle with me again?” He gave Mycroft his puppy dog eyes, hoping that it would work.

 

“Just take the medicine, Princess, and I will grant you one wish. Anything you want”

Mycroft looked at the man’s eyes, he could never say no toward those eyes. 

 

Greg looked like a puppy who was about to get kicked. He let out a shaky breath, then nodded.

 

“A’right, one wish and I’ll drink… that liquid.” Greg grinned and nodded, then started moving the spoon toward Mycroft’s mouth.

 

“Stop calling me Princess.” Mycroft stated just before he opened his mouth to take the medicine.

 

Greg grinned and nodded. “As you wish, Princess”

Sunday morning was the only time that the office didn’t need him until it was around lunch time. Mycroft always used this time to spoil himself by getting a longer sleep and wake much, much later than his usual time. So when he felt himself being shaken by his boyfriend that particular morning he growled before he rolled further away and pulled the duvet over his head.

 

Greg just grinned when he watched the bundle of duvet rolling away from his side. He adored this type of moment, when Mycroft wasn’t the British Government and just Mycroft. He knew about the routine during Sunday morning, especially after a year of being together, but he had something else in mind for that day.

 

Mycroft felt his body being shaken again and then the duvet pulled away, revealing the ray of sunshine across his eyes. He shut his eyes fast and growled again, this time as a warning.

 

“Go away” He hissed.

 

“Good morning, Princess” Greg grinned as he landed a kiss on the other’s forehead.

 

Mycroft mumbled something along the line of ‘not your princess’ and ‘go away’ as he tried to pull the duvet back again.

 

Greg’s grin only went wider as he leaned down to nuzzle the brunette’s neck.

 

“Wake up Princess, I have a surprise for you…”

 

“Not interested” Mycroft pushed the inspector’s head away. “And stop calling me that”

 

“Come on, My, I woke up early for this” Mycroft sighed, he could hear the pout in the other’s voice.

 

“No one asked you to be awake early. Now, let me sleep”

 

“Princess, please wake up” Greg trailed kisses on the skin that the duvet didn’t cover “I made you some brownies and your favourite breakfast, then we can have another lie in, in the sitting room while watching a movie…”

 

“Brownies?” Greg grinned, he knew that he already had his lover’s attention with the mention of that particular word.

 

“Of course you only picked on that one. Yes, I made you my special brownies, Princess.” Mycroft turned to look at his lover, trying to figured out if the man was lying or not.

 

“I’m not lying, Princess!”

 

“If I go downstairs and there’s no brownies, I will have your head, Gregory” Mycroft pulled down the duvet and sat up, Greg’s grin just went wider when he saw Mycroft set his foot down on the floor.

 

“You will find them downstairs, Princess”

Mycroft glared at him as he grabbed his dressing gown and put it on.

 

“Stop calling me Princess!” Mycroft huffed as he headed for the door and stomped his foot, Greg just laughed at him as he watched the civil servant walked out of their bedroom, heading for the kitchen downstairs.

\--------

Greg was in a crime scene making sure Donovan and Sherlock wouldn’t end up tearing each other’s throat off when he received the call. There was a shooting. Five minutes after the call, a black car appeared next to his crime scene. He already had dispatched half of his team to the Diogenes Club. 

 

“Anthea!” He called the brunette when he saw her, once he got out of the car. There were already a few police cars around the usually quiet club and an ambulance.

 

“In the ambulance, the medic is checking on him but he’s being his difficult self” Anthea explained as she pointed toward the ambulance, where Mycroft could be seen sat down and rejecting the offer of the medic to check on him.

 

Greg walked faster towards his lover, still worried even after he had seen the man still there and alive. The call was made by Anthea, informing him about a shooting in which Mycroft was involved; he didn’t hear the rest of her explanation except that a car was going to pick him up.

 

“Why are you refusing treatment?”

 

Mycroft turned his head toward his lover’s voice, the one person that he was hoping wouldn’t be standing there.

 

“Anthea called you, didn’t she?”

 

“You need to be treated My” Greg sighed as he got a better view of his lover, bruised cheek and a graze from a bullet in his right arm.

 

“I’m fine, it’s only a scratch, nothing big. I don’t know why Anthea even needed to call you, Gregory” Mycroft rolled his eyes as he tried to turn down the medic to treat his arm, which was still bleeding.

 

“Your arm is still bleeding, My and it’s not only a scratch” Greg crossed his arms in front of his chest while glaring at his partner.

 

Mycroft huffed again when he heard the Inspector’s tone. “Do not use that tone with me Gregory. I’m fine and I don’t need to be checked. It was only a graze from the bullet”

 

“Actually, you were shot sir” One of the medics that kept being rejected by Mycroft told them, which earn a glare from the now bleeding politician.

 

“And you call that fine?! Mycroft, just let them check and stitch you up, Christ!”

 

Mycroft was still glaring at the young woman, who now didn’t even dare to look up at Mycroft. Greg just rolled his eyes and grabbed the younger man’s arm gently to inspect the arm himself. “Jesus! Mycroft just let them do their job so we can go home, it’s not like you are afraid of a needle!”

 

Mycroft hissed slightly when Greg got hold of his arm and flinched slightly at the word needle. He could be the most powerful man in Great Britain but he despised needles just as much as his brother despised being bored. “No, I am not!” He replied to his lover trying to keep a steady voice.

 

Greg looked up at the other’s face suddenly understanding.

 

“Really Princess? You’re afraid of needles?” Mycroft glared at him.

 

“I am not a Princess, Gregory and no I am not afraid of needles”

 

“Then why do you refuse the treatment, you are obviously in pain.” 

 

Greg showed his point with tightening his hold slightly on Mycroft’s arm, resulting with a hiss from the younger man.

 

“See? Just let them treat you, alright?” Greg released his hold and cupped the younger man’s cheek gently, avoiding the bruise in his cheek. That needed to be taken care of too...he thought.

 

Mycroft closed his eyes and gave a small nod. His other hand gripped Greg’s jacket tightly while the medic treated his arm for the next ten minutes. His sleeves were torn open and they could see that the wound was quite deep.

 

“Can’t we just do this later?” Mycroft asked when he glanced as the medic starting to clean his blood so she could stitch him up later.

 

“No, and stop whining Princess” Mycroft hold tighten on Greg’s jacket every time he wanted to let out a hiss of pain.

 

Greg just watched and let himself become some sort of pain reliever for Mycroft, especially during the whole time that the medic stitched him up and then bandaged him. Mycroft just closed his eyes, tightened his hold on Greg and bit down on his lips so he wouldn’t let out any noise.

 

“There you go Princess, you can open your eyes now” Greg smiled when he looked down at Mycroft, finding the man’s eyes closed tightly.

 

Mycroft opened his eyes slowly and looked down at his arm, glad that he no longer could see the wound.

 

“See it wasn’t so bad, Princess” Greg grinned, his tone received a glare from the brunette.

 

“Not funny, Gregory” Mycroft huffed as he tried to stand up.

 

“You were adorable, holding my jacket’s lapel like that, Princess” 

 

Mycroft looked down at his hand which was still holding the man’s jacket, he could see all the creases that were made because of his action. He let go of it and rolled his eyes.

 

Greg still grinning, put his hand around Mycroft’s waist, knowing well that the man still needed his support, even though he wouldn’t say it out loud.

 

“I’m no princess Gregory” Mycroft said again while they walked towards the black car.

 

Greg hummed as he tilted his head slightly, thinking before he replied.

 

“No, you are not…” The answer earned him a satisfied smile from Mycroft.

“But you are a Damsel in distress!” Greg claimed with a big grin as he looked at Mycroft who was looking at him with much horror, throwing a punch on the Inspector’s gut.

 

“Shut up!” Mycroft hissed before he walked faster toward his car leaving Greg behind who was still grinning while holding his stomach. His Princess was no damsel in distress, Greg thought again before he walked faster catching up with Mycroft to the black car.

Greg was finishing his paperwork before he could go for the usual dinner with Mycroft. They had not seen each other the last week. Greg had been busy with a case and Mycroft with God-knows-what. He was ready by the time the clock struck seven, he grabbed the black box that was sitting on his desk then put on his coat and he was out of his office.

 

The black car was already waiting downstairs for him and he got inside, not getting surprised when he found it empty. He took a deep breath as he looked down at the box in his hand, he had  been planning to give the box to the younger man for a few months now. 

They had been dating for almost two years now,and living together for a year, he thought it was time to ask the question to the man he loved. The car stopped in front of their favourite restaurant near the Thames, it was the very first restaurant that they went together as a couple. Greg smiled slightly as he walked inside the place, knowing very well which table Mycroft had booked for their dinner. After all it was always the same table.

 

“Evening, My” Greg leaned down and kissed the other’s cheek, startling the younger man.

 

“Oh… evening Gregory, I didn’t hear you coming” Mycroft craned his head slightly so he could see the silver haired man who was towering over him.

 

Greg smiled as he sat down on the chair in front of Mycroft.

 

“How was the ride?”

 

“It was nice as usual” Greg answered, smiling.

 

“I’ve miss you, you know?” he told the younger man.

 

“I know” Mycroft smiled fondly, “The house was empty and too quiet without you there”

 

Greg had been sleeping at the office for the last week, even if he went home the politician would already be in the office or he hadn’t arrived home yet. He felt bad for leaving his partner like that.

 

“It’s not your fault, Gregory so stop thinking like that”

 

“Still... I’m sorry My, I could have drop for a quick dinner or sleep at the house” Greg gave him a weak smile and took Mycroft’s hand, squeezing it gently.

“But I’m glad it’s over now, the case was a wrap and I can go home to you” 

 

Greg grinned widely.

 

Mycroft couldn’t help to return the smile. He was missing his Gregory too much, he knew the man was busy trying to solve a serial killer case but he couldn’t help but wanting to have Greg all for himself, especially with the week he had just gone through.

 

They ordered their meal and had light conversation throughout dinner. Greg told him about his case and all the anecdotes that had happen, how Anderson almost got himself punched by John for being a prat towards Sherlock and how Sherlock almost fell to the Thames while chasing over a clue. Mycroft listened carefully, giving his comment about how his brother really needed to control himself. It was a great night.

 

It wasn’t until they ordered dessert and the waiter poured them another full glass of wine, that Greg started fidgeting.

 

“Everything alright, Gregory?”

 

“Yes, My” Greg gave him a small smile trying to keep himself in check. He didn’t need the other man to deduce what he was about to do.

 

Once the waiter was gone, Greg sipped his wine and let out a shaky breath as his hand went to get the box in his pocket. Mycroft eyed him, curious with what his lover was about to do. Greg looked down at the box and opened it, he smiled slightly before he looked up at Mycroft and put the box on the table.

 

“Gregory…” Mycroft gasped when he saw the ring, he looked up at Greg then back at the ring again.

“Mycroft…” Greg took a deep breath before he looked at the man he was about to propose “I love you, I have,  since that night I saw you next to Sherlock’s hospital bed. And I have never stopped loving you since then. I would like to spend the rest of my life with you, growing old with you in that big house of yours.”

 

Mycroft took a deep breath as he looked at the man’s eyes, he could see all the love that Greg had for him. Greg took out the ring and gently holded Mycroft’s left hand.

 

“Mycroft Holmes, will you do me the honour to be my husband?” He smiled nervously as he uttered those words to the man that he hoped soon he could call “My Husband”.

 

Greg waited patiently as he watched Mycroft’s face. Mycroft stared at him, then down at the ring. He let out a shaky breath before he gave out his answer.

 

“Yes... Gregory, Yes I will” Greg broke out into a full grin as he let out the breath he was holding, then put on the ring on Mycroft’s finger.

 

He leaned forward and cupped Mycroft’s face and kissed him, “God… I love you” he mumbled against the other’s lips before he pulled back caressing Mycroft’s cheek.

 

They spent the rest of the dinner holding hands, Greg’s thumb ran across the ring slowly while they ate their dessert. Once they arrived at their house and inside the privacy of their bedroom, Greg wrapped his hand around Mycroft’s middle from behind, nuzzled the man’s neck and helped with the buttons of the younger man’s clothes.

 

“Gregory…” Mycroft tried to stop the hands to continue undress him.

 

“I can do it myself…”

Greg only hummed as he trailed kisses on the man’s neck. “Let me, My.” He whispered.

 

“Just let me take care of you tonight, Princess…” he whispered before he kissed the skin behind Mycroft’s ear that made the politician shivered.

 

“Gregory... not your Princess” Mycroft turned around to wrap his hand around the other’s neck.

 

Greg smiled and kissed him slowly, “Just for tonight…” he pleaded against the other’s lips.

 

Mycroft took a deep breath before he finally nodded and let himself relax in Greg’s arms. Let the older man guided him towards their bed.

  
Just for tonight, perhaps he could be Gregory’s Princess. Just for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all of you enjoy this drabbles. Leave kudos and comments are always welcome; especially comments, tell me what you think about this fic or if there's something that i need to change.
> 
> Cheers X


End file.
